


good morning

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: instead of shaking him, Kageyama kisses him awake softly and slowly, until Hinata is sighing into his mouth.“good morning again,” he murmurs against his lips. "are you properly awake now, Shouyou?”— a kagehina one-shot





	good morning

Kageyama wakes before the sun, which is rather unusual for him. A few rays of morning light are just beginning to peer over the horizon, coating the apartment floor in soft streaks of yellow. He rolls to avoid one of them that’s about to hit his eyes, being careful not to jostle Hinata.

He’s still sound asleep, face buried in the pillows. The sun bounces off of Kageyama’s shoulder and strikes his hair, making it glow like a bonfire. He smiles, brushing a hand across the mess of fiery curls. Hinata’s hair gets so messy when he sleeps, and it’s unbearably cute. Usually he wakes up first, but it’s nice to be able to study his sleeping face. He looks like an angel…

Hinata murmurs something under his breath, nuzzling against his hand. He still hasn’t woken up yet: he’s only acting subconsciously.  _Cute. He’s like a Shiba Inu,_ Kageyama thinks with an amused smile, ruffling his hair again.  _Or maybe an Akita. Loyal and energetic. And orange, of course._

“Mm…” Hinata mumbles something else unintelligible and grabs onto Kageyama’s arm, hugging it to his chest. He pulls him closer and buries his face in the sea of orange curls. Hinata always smells like mint and mango-scented shampoo… It’s so comfortable that Kageyama wants to fall asleep again.

How long has it been since they moved in together? Barely a month, but he can no longer imagine waking up alone. What would things be like without Hinata? He’s become such an integral part of life that Kageyama can’t even picture it.

“Tobio…” Hinata squeezes him weakly. “It’s hot.”

“Oh, so you finally woke up. You clung onto me first, y’know.”

“Mm…” Hinata closes his eyes again, rubbing his face into Kageyama’s chest. He really is like a dog. “I’m still tired…”

“Well…” Kageyama glances at the alarm clock over his shoulder. “You have ten minutes: we have to get up for practice then.”

“ _Praaacticeeee_ ,” Hinata groans, dragging out the word. “I don’t wanna go…” He raises his head, eyes still bleary. “Can’t we skip today?”

“Not on your life, dumbass,” Kageyama replies, even though he’d like nothing more than to stay in bed with him for a few more hours. “You only have seven minutes left.”

“ _Ugh_.” Hinata closes his eyes again. “I’m not awake. I won’t ever be awake  _ever again_.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Kageyama presses their foreheads together, letting himself lose track of time for a moment. He sighs a second later. “You fell asleep again, didn’t you?”

Hinata’s soft exhales ghost against his lips in response: he really did pass out. If there was an award or sleeping, he’d have won it at least ten times over.

Oh well: he’s still got six minutes left. Kageyama lies still and watches the light reflect off his eyelashes until the clock numbers hit six AM. Instead of shaking him, Kageyama kisses him awake softly and slowly, until Hinata is sighing into his mouth.

“Good morning again,” he murmurs against his lips. “Are you properly awake now, Shouyou?”

“Mmhm…” Hinata’s hands tighten ever so slightly against his back. “Good morning.”


End file.
